


Violet-Star

by sbal101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbal101/pseuds/sbal101
Summary: There was an idea. A group of remarkable people, who worked together to become something more and to fight the battles no one else could. Emily Sutton attempted to live a life of being unremarkable, normal, but now she is coming to the realization that it was an impossible dream.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Being Brought In

Las Vegas was the city that never sleeps. And in Emily's opinion it was the biggest, loudest, flashiest yet the trashiest place in the whole world. It was a place to escape reality and it was perfect for Emily. She worked two jobs. A part-time job as a waitress in hotel restaurant and another as a bartender in one of just the many nightclubs in Las Vegas. It gave her a comfortable life. If she ignored the usual idiotic male that seemed to gravitate towards her when she bar tended, she could say with one hundred percent accuracy that she loved her life. But unfortunately, life must give you some obstacles.

"What's your name!?"

Emily glanced up from the drink she was making to look at the guy who was swaying side to side as he leaned over the bar top to get closer. She could tell he was a tourist straight away. His pale skin was red, and his sweat was beginning to seep through his white-collar shirt. Most people in Las Vegas did not wear sheer white clothes in the clubs unless they were girls who were hoping for free drinks. Emily finished filling his glass and pushed it towards him.

"That'll be thirteen for the drinks." Emily told him ignoring his question. She reached for the card in his hand only for him to move it out of the way.

"No, no. Gotta know the name of the red-haired angel that's been serving me drinks." He grinned leaning closer on the bar top. Emily did not know if the reason was because he wanted to get closer to her or if he needed something to lean on, so he did not fall on his ass. Probably both reasons she thought. Being a bar tender gave her a good income, but it was a bitch to deal with drunk people, especially drunk men.

"My name's Grace," Emily lied. Rule one, never let anyone you do not trust know who you are. "And if you want your drink you got to give me your card so you can pay for it. I've got a lot more people waiting for their drinks."

The man handed his card over to Emily at the same time as he reached for his drink with the other hand.

"My name's Adam! Me and my friend are here for a birthday party. Just turned twenty. You should come chill with us. It'll be a good time." Adam grinned as he pointed to a group of men that were near the left wall. Some of them tangled up with woman. One of the men seemed ten seconds away from getting a hand job. Emily smiled tightly turning back to him and shook her head and declined. Rule two, do not put yourself in situations that are not one hundred percent safe. She did not see herself enjoying her time surrounded by guys who were obviously there for quick hook ups. 

“Can’t leave the bar, sorry.”

“Come on, you can’t be working the whole entire time. When your done you can come hang out with us. It will be fun. Gotta be crap having to hang out with the oldies behind the bar.”

“Don’t let their age fool you they can be pretty wild.” Emily told him. Three others worked with her at the bar. All just a bit older than her. But could out drink her any day of the week. “Look I really have to get back to working but it was nice meeting you.”

It really was not but you could not be truthful in this industry. Emily went back to serving the next customer leaving Adam behind as she continued her work. She stayed behind the bar serving drinks and brushing off advances from people until it hit one in the morning and swapped with another employee as her shift ended. She grabbed her jacket and put it on covering any bare skin from wondering eyes as she walked past dancing people to the exit door. No one gave her a passing glance as she kept her head ducked down weaving through the many bodies barely grazing any of them. Rule three, remain inconspicuous while knowing your surroundings. 

“Hey, Grace!”

Fuck, rule three destroyed, Emily looked up as she was forced to a stop by Adam. An even more drunk Adam then before. He looked like he was struggling to even keep his eyes opened. She looked behind him, his buddies did not look any better either. And they were alone. The women from before no longer clinging to the sides. 

“You’re done working. Guess that means you have time to party with us now.” Adam cheered grinning almost sloppily at her. 

“More like time to go home and sleep.” Emily corrected him as she slowly began to walk around him. She did not take her eyes off him or his friends who were watching with amusement. She glanced around for security and cursed silently when she saw no one. The security here sucks. She was pulled to a stop as Adam gripped her wrist and tried to tug her to him roughly. Emily did not move, not even an inch which he seemed confused by as he looked at her up and down. It took more then a drunken man to move Emily. 

“Nah, you’re going to stay here and party. It’s only polite”

Emily glared at him, officially over his shit. “Look – “

“ – I think she said she was going home” A familiar voice interrupted what she was about to say. Emily looked past Adam’s group of friends to see Maria Hill walking towards them confidently. Maria was looking directly at Adam but shot Emily’s hands a look that others would not be able to catch. Emily looked down at her clenched hands and quickly relaxed them; thankful for the strobe lights that hid the faded glow that only been there seconds ago. 

“And who the fuck are you?” Adam had lost all his politeness now as he sneered at Maria who only raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

“Someone who is telling you that you have five seconds to let go of her” Maria replied.

“Yeah, well I quite like her. So, I think she is going to stay here for a bit, and you can go back to wherever the fuck you came from and fu – “ 

Adam did not get to finish his sentence as he was stopped mid-sentence by Maria who shot forward punching him throat with a quick and practiced jab. He let go of Emily as he fell to his knees chocking as he held his throat. Emily did not get to see anything else as she was pulled away from the forming crowd by Maria who skilfully dodged everyone as they left the nightclub. Maria dropped Emily’s wrist as they got further away from the nightclub walking casually along everyone else. 

“I had that handled,” Emily sighed roughly glancing back at the nightclub. “Now I’ll be out of a job for that stunt.”

“Didn’t seem like you were handling it. I thought you were in control of your powers. If you were you wouldn’t having been glowing like a glow stick from just having a guy grabbing your wrist.” Maria rebuffed not even glancing back at her as she led them towards a black car. She opened the door and motioned for Emily to get into the back of the car.

“No way, Fury and Coulson promised me normal okay. This is not normal.” Emily told Maria refusing to get in the car. “They said I was out.”

“Well now your being brought back in, I’ve already packed all the stuff that you need to stay on the helicarrier for a while.” Maria said. Emily just crossed her arms and stared back at her. Maria sighed heavily and lowered her voice. “Look I don’t want to bring you in but something’s happened and we need you. Shield can’t do this on their own.”

Emily swallowed nervously and uncrossed her arms. 

“How bad?”

“Bad enough that it destroyed an entire compound in minutes and can cause global catastrophe.”

“Coulson and Fury?”

“Safe,” Maria told her causing Emily breath out relieved. She did not expect to hear any different, but it was still nice to hear the confirmation. “They’re currently busy trying to sort this thing out. You’re not the only one getting called in.”

“Who else?” Emily asked. 

“Tony Stark is one of them.” Maria responded. 

Emily could only nod jerkily in reply. Shit. Iron Man was getting called in to work with Shield. That was big, bigger than she expected. She did not argue this time as she moved past Maria to get into the car. It was one of the Shield defence cars, bullet proof windows and heavily armoured. She had not been in a car like this since she was eighteen, only a year ago. 

“It’s big then? I mean it has to be big if you’re willing to deal with Tony Stark.” Emily half-joked. Fury and Hill were not the fondest of Tony Stark, only Coulson spoke of him without a biting remark when he was brought up in conversation. He only ever looked exasperated when speaking about Iron Man. Maria sat next to Emily and knocked on the glass window that separated the front of the car. Emily put on her seat belt as the car began to take off. Rule four, make sure to ensure safety in any surroundings. Maria reached into a bag on the ground and brought out a thick folder for Emily to take.

“Bigger than anything Shield has had to deal with before.” Maria said grimly.

Emily took the folder from her hands and opened it to reveal the first page. It had a picture of a bright blue cube with large words printed next to it. THE TESSERACT. 

“What the heck is the Tesseract?”

“A power source. It was founded in World War Two by Hydra who used its power source to create weapons that have never been seen before, fortunately the Tesseract was lost to them cause of Captain America and ended up in the ocean which was later found by Howard Stark. It was being held by Shield to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. We were planning to use it to create an unlimited power source for the world to use. But a few nights ago it was stolen.” Maria said. 

Emily looked back though some of the paperwork on the Tesseract barely understanding anything that was written on the sheets. The writing was messy, almost like a doctors. And the words they used she had never used in her vocabulary. 

“How the heck was it stolen. If this is an unlimited power source I’m going to guess you guys had this locked down tightly.” Emily asked puzzled. Shield was pretty good with keeping their secrets and extremely protective of them. Maria leaned across her and pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the top of the pile. 

“Him,” Maria pointed at the picture of a pale man with dark hair. “The Tesseract was beginning to show irregularities and then he came out of it, the Tesseract create a portal, he was able to kill many of our lead scientists. He also has the power of mind control. He was able to get two brilliant man on his side without even a word. Then he took off with them and the Tesseract. He’s the real deal. We still haven’t been able to find him. It’s why were calling everyone in.”

“Mind control,” Emily repeated not looking away from the image. Her stomach was beginning to hurt as she grew more anxious. “I don’t think me being around someone with that power is a good thing. I mean what if he’s able to control me.”

“You’re not the only one we’re calling in remember,” Maria reassured her patting her shoulder. “Ages ago Fury created a secret team that if it was ever needed we would know where to go. It was scrapped by the council but now its needed. The world needs this team. You won’t be alone in this.”

“Who else?” 

“It’s all there. Every person on the team has information about them. You’ll be able to read everything that you need before we get to the helicarrier.”

“Do I have an information sheet?”

“Barely anything,” Maria shook her head. Hearing that made Emily relax slightly. She didn’t need anyone else knowing about her and what exactly she could do. “You have the bare minimum. Most of the information is about your powers.”

“Okay,” Emily nodded going back to the folder in her hands. It looked like she wouldn’t be getting any sleep for a while. “What’s this team called anyway? Better then the name Shield right.”

Maria smirked and rolled her eyes.

“The Avengers.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emily didn’t sleep at all as they travelled to the helicarrier. Maria spent most of the ride on her phone which always seemed to be ringing or beeping with messages. Each one was handled professionally and quick. Emily guessed they were calls from important people who were enquiring about the current situation as Maria either evaded giving straight answers or would start speaking in different languages. One of the few things Emily was never really taught when she was growing up. She knew basics the one’s that meant danger but learning languages wasn’t a high priority. It wasn’t like Emily would ever visit another country. Fury may have let her try to attempt to have a normal life but that didn’t mean she was free. 

And as Emily looked through the portfolio of The Avengers, she realised she wasn’t the only one who wasn’t exactly free. Shield had a lot of eyes everywhere. There was only three that she recognised. More from seeing them on the news and hearing about them from Fury and Coulson. 

Tony Stark was the first information sheet she read. Nothing exactly exciting. He was a superhero in the public eye for the past few years and had already made a name for himself in the public eye. Iron Man: rich man turned superhero. He was a genius inventor taking after his father Howard Stark who had helped build Shield. The Starks has been into building and providing weaponry to the army. But after Tony Stark had been kidnapped, he changed that all around. The only weapons he made now was for him and him only. The government were still trying take his inventions though.   
Emily didn’t see that happening. Tony Stark was very much known for his stubbornness. She liked that about him. Especially since he could go one on one verbally with Fury. Coulson had told that to her in secrecy. He earned brownie points for that.

The second person was more interesting even though she felt like she already knew him because of Coulson’s hero worship stories that he used to rattle on about when she was little. Even till this day he still regarded Steve Rogers as his hero. AKA Captain America. The recipient of the Super-Soldier serum, World War II hero who has saved the lives of Americans by nose diving his plane into the ocean. They were told that there had been an enormous bomb on the plane but as she looked back at the picture of the tesseract, she now knew that was a lie. He had been frozen into deep sleep and had only been woken up a while ago. Coulson had been so excited when he had called her over the phone about it. 

But the third person, now he really caught her attention.

“Have you got into contact with Thor?” Emily asked as she stared down at the grainy picture of large man mid-swing with a hammer. 

“We have no way to get into contact with him,” Maria replied pausing her texting for the moments. “But he fought Loki last time and he has people on earth that he cares about. Fury’s hoping that he’ll know that something is up and come investigating. It would be an advantage to fight god against god.”

“You mean brother against brother.”

“They’re not related.”

“It doesn’t matter to some people,” Emily retorted thinking of her own little messed up family. Fury, Coulson, Hill, and her. They were all she knew growing up. “You sure he’ll be willing to be fight his own brother this time?”

“From what I’ve gathered Thor is honourable. He’s nothing like Loki. He’ll fight.” Maria said confidently. From the look of her eyes, she honestly believed it. And that meant that Maria wouldn’t be changing her mind any time soon. It was nice that someone had complete faith because Emily certainly didn’t. She had watched the fight between the gods on YouTube before it got taken down. They didn’t pull in their punches and every move they had made was intended to hurt badly against their opponent. 

“If he does come do you think he’ll know about me? I mean I know he’s this type of god or something – “ 

“ – He might be a god. Strong enough to be one. But from what we gathered from Thor and various other sources he could be an alien. He mentioned a few things that that seemed to lean that way. So, there might be chance he could know about you and what you are.”

“Then I hope he comes then,” Emily admitted optimistically. She looked down her hands and moved her fingers slightly as she focused a small amount of her power to surface as her hand began to glow purple, the glow of light traveling up from her palms and into the air hovering before here creating a tiny violet round sphere. “I would like to remember where I came from. And what exactly I am.”

“You will one day,” Maria assured Emily. Fury, Coulson, and Hill had always tried to find out more about Emily. Helping her explore her powers, her weakness, and strengths. When Thor has arrived on earth Emily had small amount of hope that he was like her. But watching him fight she knew that he wasn’t. He was different and he was not one of her kind. 

“Did you look through the others?”

Emily looked down at the other files and shook her head. Thor had been her main interest and she had only gotten to the next information sheet. It wasn’t excessively big and most of it looked to be mostly blacked out. Someone that Shield was trying to keep very secret then. 

“There is three others in the team. The next person is called Bruce Banner, renowned physicist who subjected himself to a gamma radiation experiment designed to replicate the World War II-era "super soldier" program that created Captain America.” Maria took the files from Emily’s lap and flicked through until she found the sheet she was searching for in the pile. The sheet had two photos on it. One of a curly haired man in a white lab coat and the next one showed a picture of a hulking shadow. Emily could barely see what it was as the hulking form was covered in smoke. “The experiment failed, and now whenever his heartbeat goes to high or feels like he’s in danger he transforms into a green and gigantic creature, with super-human strength and durability. Bruce can’t control his actions when he’s like this, it’s almost like he’s non-existent all together when in this form.” 

“An uncontrollable weapon then,” Emily stated looking down at the pictures. She couldn’t imagine the man in the photo to be a monster. He almost look shy, nervous really as he grinned awkwardly in the photo. “Where do you guys keep him. Hawaii, some time of relaxion resort. No way his heart can handle being around Fury twenty-four-seven.”

“We leave him alone actually. He travels to places with few people, keeps to himself most of the time.” Emily raised her eyebrows in disbelief. That didn’t sound like Shield at all. A dangerous person travelling without Shield breathing down their necks was odd. Emily knew that she was still watched by Fury even though he gave her the choice to leave the safe house that she had lived in. He was a cautious man. One of the things that kept him alive for so long. Maria must have seen her look as she went on explaining, “We still have an eye on him of course but the safest thing for everyone is this way. Bruce Banner is smart man. He doesn’t like turning into the raging monster and as long as we keep unnecessary eyes off him, he’ll remain as the man.”

“I can imagine the people who would want him.” Governments around the world would love to have something like the Bruce Banner in their forces. Growing up Emily learnt not to have full trust in any government. She’s seen the things that governments had done in the dark. Even her own government was just as bad at doing horrible things behind closed doors. 

“The next two people they don’t have much information on them either.” Emily noticed pulling out their information sheets. Black Widow and Hawkeye. Codenames. She noticed the full black suits that they wore in the photos and recognised the shield logo on them. 

“They work for Shield?”

“Yes, the best agents that we have. Black Widow was an assassin that got brought in years ago to work on our side. She’s a great spy and amazing at hand-to-hand combat. The other one is Hawkeye an expert marksman, never misses a shot, and he’s a great fighter too. There usually put-on missions together. But Hawkeye was one of the men I mentioned that got turned by Loki.”

“If he’s being controlled by Loki that means Loki is going to know a lot of Shield’s secrets. Safe houses, missions, any person that has a vendetta against you he’s going to know.” Emily frowned looking at the information on Hawkeye most closely. It looked like he’s been working for Shield for years as one of their top agents. “Loki may be evil but he’s smart. He knows what he’s doing. He already has an advantage over us.”

“That is one of our worries.” Maria replied rubbing her forehead. The first sign that she had given that she was stressed. “We’ve already begun moving different things around, our weapons and armoury, but Hawkeye knows many other places where it’ll be given to him happily if it means the downfall of Shield.”

“Looks like we better find Loki quick before he get’s that far.” 

“Bruce Banner will be on that. He’s being brought in by Black Widow to strictly help on finding the tesseract. If we find the Tesseract, we find Loki.”

“So, no raging Hulk expectations then.”

“He’s not here to fight. That’s on the rest of you guys. If we get to Loki quickly, he won’t be much to handle between you all. And then we can figure out to reverse his mind control on the people he’s taken over.”

“Sounds pretty straight forward.” Emily said doubtfully. And easy. Loki could hold his own against Thor who was the strongest being she had ever seen. He was a prince as well, eons old and obviously had been taught how to fight. She very much doubted that anything about this mission would be easy. “Why do you think he wants the tesseract anyway? He must have known about it so that could mean that the tesseract came from space, right?”

“It’s possible it’s come from space. We never found its origins no matter how much it’s been studied. And for the reason Loki wants the tesseract I don’t even want to imagine what things he could do with it’s power.” Maria stopped talking as someone knocked on the window outside. Emily hasn’t even noticed they had stopped, to engrossed in listening to Maria and worrying about Loki. “We’ll be taking a helicopter to the helicarrier. I won’t be able to give you a tour of it, but I’ll hand you over to Black Widow, she’s waiting for us, you’ll be able to learn more about her.”

Emily snorted following behind Maria as they got out of the car and walked over to the helicopter that was waiting for them. “She’s a special agent of shield. I won’t be learning more about her more then wants me to know.” 

“She is one of the best.” Maria admitted not denying Emily’s words. “I got confirmation that Captain America and Bruce Banner just arrived as well. Guess you’ll be meeting them all at once. Are you excited to meet Coulson’s hero?”

Maria and Emily hopped onto the helicopter and buckled themselves into their seats. It took off straight away flying away, the sound of the loud propellers made Emily want to cover ears. She wasn’t good with loud noises. She glanced through the small window of the door and frowned when she saw the ocean underneath them. “What exactly is the helicarrier?”

“You’ll see soon.”

When she thought of the helicarrier she had thought it would have been a secret base hidden away somewhere, maybe even on a remote island. But as she stared down the large lone ship, she now knew that she was very wrong. Emily wouldn’t have thought that Shield’s main base for this operation would be on a ship. 

“How big is this ship?” Emily almost shouted over the noise as the helicopter hovered over the ship, slowly landing with a small bump. Maris just chuckled and shook her head. She always did like leaving Emily grasping for answers. It was a bitch growing up having to deal with that. Coulson was always the one that would always help her with obtaining it. Fury and Hill’s approach was making Emily do everything independently.

“Look’s like half the team has already met,” Maria said pointing over to a group three that stood next to come aircrafts. Emily smiled and thanked one of the men that helped her out of the helicopter before rushing after Maria who hadn’t stopped to wait for Emily. Emily wiped her hands against her shorts nervously as they got nearer to the group. She could now make out the faces. It was the Black Widow, Bruce Banner and Captain America huddled together as they spoke to each other.

“Special Agent,” Maria called out making Black Widow look up, her red hair was darker than Emily’s and short reaching just below chin. Emily nodded to three nervously as they came to a stop in front of them. “This is your other team member, Emily Sutton. I’m needed in the command room; I need you to show her around.”

It felt like being underneath a microscope as Black Widow looked at Emily. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Emily to tense up, her fingers slightly curling slightly; almost in reflex to being assessed by a dangerous person. Cause that was exactly what Black Widow was; she may be human without powers, but she wouldn’t put it past her to do some serious damage. 

“Of course,” Black Widow nodded and with that reassurance Maria left leaving Emily to stand awkwardly next to the group. Black Widow gestured to the man beside her, “This is Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, though I’m sure you’ve read all about them on the way here. I’m Natasha.”

“I read the basic knowledge.” Emily said. She only knew what Shield wanted her to know. And right now, she was fine with that. If Maria was telling the truth this shouldn’t be a long mission which meant she didn’t really need to know the people in front of her. Just enough to work with them. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“You too mam,” Steve said holding his hand out to shake Emily’s. His grip was gentle, but Emily could the tension in his hand, he could easily snap all the bones in her hand if he wanted too. “I Gotta say you’re pretty young to be on Shield’s radar. Wouldn’t think they would have a kid fighting.”

“On my fake id it says I’m twenty-two.” Emily attempted to joke. Her fake id was what let her to get her bartending job in the first place. One of the best gifts Fury had given her. Steve blinked looking confused. She cleared her throat, “I may be young, but I pack a surprisingly good punch when I have too. I can look after myself, don’t worry.”

“You have a lot more then a good punch,” Bruce interjected. It looked like he didn’t really want to be apart of the conversation but couldn’t help himself as he shuffled a little closer to them. “I watched some of the videos they have of you fighting and using your powers. They’re remarkable I haven’t seen anything like that in my life. The rays that come out of your hands is especially interesting – “

“ – Sorry to cut this conversation short but we’ll have to step inside in a minute. It going to get a little hard to breath.” Natasha said. It wasn’t even a second later that alarms sounded on the ship, people’s voices echoing as they ran around them. Emily winced as she heard loud whizzing down coming from below them. 

“Is this a submarine?” Steve asked befuddled. He wasn’t the only looking around confused as Emily and Bruce followed him to the side of the helicarrier. Guess it wasn’t a ship after all Emily thought. Probably the reason why Maria had looked so amused by her question before. 

“Really,” Bruce smirked sarcastically “They want me on a submerged pressurised metal container.”

Oh, it was much worse than a submarine. Emily glanced at Bruce looked like he was completely done with it all as hidden parts of helicarrier extended out, the many pieces fusing together to create some time of propeller. They were pushed back slightly in surprise as gust of air pushed at them as the helicarrier slowly hovered out of the water and began to fly into the air, water gushing from the side of it and going back into the ocean.

“It’s time for us to be debriefed.” Natasha called out. 

Emily looked back down at the ocean that got further and further away and shook head before following Natasha with Steve and Bruce. She already regretted getting into the car with Maria. This was turning out to be much bigger than she expected.


End file.
